Durotan's Life After The War
by MAAFanfic
Summary: This story is based off the film adaptation of Warcraft (2016). In this story, Durotan survives his duel with Gul'dan and tries to live a peaceful life with his wife and son. Also, he decides to become a nudist, which the orcs fully support. Warning: There is nudity, but nothing sexual. Rated T.
1. The Death Battle

**All rights go to Universal and Blizzard. Warning: There is nudity, but nothing sexual. Enjoy.**

The past few days have been quite eventual for Durotan. His wife, Draka, gave birth to their child, the orc clans have inhabited Azeroth, and the conflict between the humans and the orcs was growing. Today, Durotan decided to challenge Gul'dan, an orc warlock who has a sinister motive to control the orc clans. They engaged in Mak'gora, a duel to the death for the leadership of the orcs. Right before the duel, Durotan looked at himself and asked, "Should I continue to wear clothes?"

The reason why Durotan asked himself this is because he always wanted to be a nudist. He never slept with his clothes on and walked around in the nude when he was alone. The only person he told this to was his best friend, Orgrim Doomhammer, and he was fine with it. "If Orgrim is fine with it, then it shouldn't be a problem with everyone else." said Durotan.

The battle was set. Gul'dan was prepared and confident in his abilities. He waited for Durotan to come out and face him. Durotan came out of the crowd and stood on the opposite side of Gul'dan. "So Durotan, are you ready to meet your doom?" asked Gul'dan. "Before we fight, there's one thing I need to do." said Durotan. Gul'dan didn't know what Durotan was planning, but he said, "Fine. Do what you need to you, before I slaughter you in front of all the orc clans." Durotan started to take off his boots. Then, he removed his outfit. Everyone around Durotan didn't know what to think and stood in silence. The last thing on him was his underwear and he removed that as well. Now Durotan stood completely naked in front of Gul'dan and showed no shame about it. "Hmm. I was suppose if you're going to die, at least you'll be comfortable." said Gul'dan.

The two orcs began their brawl and the crowd was excited. Durotan threw some solid punches, while Gul'dan blocked Durotan's attacks and aimed towards his mid-section. He kicked Durotan right in the testicles and the crowd felt bad for Durotan. Realizing he may not have what it takes to beat Durotan, Gul'dan attempted to drain the life out of Durotan with his magic. It looked like it would be the end of Durotan, but he somehow found the strength to break one of the horns off of Gul'dan's back. Gul'dan screamed in pain and it gave Durotan the opportunity to beat Gul'dan. He beat Gul'dan down to the point where Gul'dan was lying on the ground. "This….this is impossible. No one can defeat me." said Gul'dan. "Well, you've been proven wrong." said Durotan. Durotan lifted his right foot and stomped on Gul'dan's chest several times. After the 3rd time, Durotan knew Gul'dan was dead and the orcs celebrated. "I am Durotan, son of Garad. Chieftain of the Frostwolf clan. And now I am the leader of all the orc clans. Gul'dan's reign of terror is over and I will bring in a new era of peace and honor." said Durotan. Durotan noticed everyone was staring at him, particularly his exposed mid-section, and said, "I see you've all noticed my state of undress. For a long time, I wanted to be naked. I wanted to feel free. I thought if this was my last day alive, I should die in a way I wanted to. Now that I'm alive, I have decided to become a nudist." Everyone in the crowd was supportive of his decision and this made Durotan feel great. "Now, I must be with my wife and son." said Durotan as he walked away. Little did he know what happened to his wife and son.

 **Hope you all enjoyed that story. Although I generally didn't like the movie, I thought Durotan was the best written character and I was disappointed when they killed him off. This will be a multi-chapter story. I'm not sure how long it will go, but it will be decently long.**


	2. Saving His Loved Ones

**Author's Note: I know I'm technically breaking canon with this story, but I want Durotan to live a happy life, since he was the best character in the entire movie. I thought it would be terrible for Durotan to not live with his wife and son, so I made this story to have a more satisfying ending. Also, this story will be orc-exclusive, so no human characters.**

As Durotan walked away, he realized he didn't know the location of his wife and son. He started to ask the orcs about Draka's location, but none of them knew. None of them, except for Orgrim. Durotan asked him, "Orgrim, do you know where my wife went with our son?" "(Sigh) Back at the village, the Frostwolf Clan was purged. I helped Draka escape and the last time I saw her, she was headed towards the river." said Orgrim. "The river?" asked Durotan. "Yes. I believe she assumed you died in Mak'gora and is planning on saving the child." said Orgrim. "Thank you, Orgrim." said Durotan as he ran off to find his wife.

Durotan ran across the land, trying to find the two most important people in his life. He was sweaty and still in pain over the duel, but none of it mattered to Durotan. Eventually, he spotted his wife, Draka, carrying their baby boy, Go'el. "Thank heavens." said Durotan. While he was looking at his wife, he noticed an orc nearby, attempting to attack her with an ax. "I will not lose my family on this day." said Durotan. He snuck behind the attacker and easily took him down. The two orcs engaged in battle for a few moments, before Durotan put the orc in a headlock. The orc was struggling for air, as Durotan suffocated the life out of him. A few more seconds went by and the orc was dead. Normally, the orcs would frown upon Durotan's actions, but he knew by protecting his family, his actions were justified. "Durotan!" said Draka. The two embraced each other and Draka said, "I thought you were dead." "No, my love. Gul'dan thought he could end me, but his arrogance cost him. I'm just happy that you're alive." said Durotan. "Where are clothes?" asked Draka. "I decided to become a nudist. I never told you before, because I wasn't ready. For months, the most I did was sleep naked and walk around naked, when I was alone. When I engaged in Mak'gora, I took off all my clothes and after the duel, I told all the orc clans of my decision." said Durotan. "What did they say?" asked Draka. "They all supported me and approved of my decision." said Durotan. "That's good to hear. Would you like to hold our son?" asked Draka. "Yes." said Durotan. Draka gently put Go'el in Durotan's arms and said, "He's a healthy boy." "He his. He'll have to train in order to be a warrior, but we don't have to worry about that now." said Durotan. Durotan smiled as Go'el touched his finger and growled.


	3. 7 Years Later

**Author's Note: In this chapter, I've decided to do a time jump in the story, roughly 7 years. The reason why is because it would be more interesting to see Durotan interact with an older Go'el. Also, because of how Go'el was born in the movie, he will have some medical issues, but nothing serious.**

It has been roughly 7 years since Durotan became the leader of all the orc clans and everything was going smoothly. All the orcs respected him and were loyal to him. Durotan has now been a nudist for 7 years and he has never felt happier in his life. His son, Go'el, was about to turn 7 and it was clear he would have to train him soon. Durotan was currently in his hut with his wife, Draka, and he asked her, "Do you think he's ready?" "What do you mean?" asked Draka. "Ready to be trained?" Durotan replied. "It depends on what you think." said Draka. "In case another war breaks out, I think it would be best for me to start training him into a warrior." said Durotan. Durotan walked out of the hut and watched Go'el playing outside. The only thing Go'el was wearing was a cloth diaper. The reason why is because he nearly died during his birth and it took magic to revive him. The consequence was that it did permanent damage to his bladder and bowels. "Go'el!" said Durotan. "Yes, father?" said Go'el. "I need you to come with me. We're going to the forest." said Durotan. "Why, father?" asked Go'el. "You'll find out soon enough. Just follow me and stay by my side." said Durotan. Go'el walked with his father, not knowing what was going to happen.

Once they walked to the middle of the forest, Durotan explained everything to his son. "Go'el, you know you are about to turn 7." said Durotan. "Yes. Is this some type of surprise?" asked Go'el. "No, it's not a surprise. Son, (sigh) you have to start your training." said Durotan. "Why now?" asked Go'el. "I started my training when I was your age. Considering you're my son, I thought it would be beneficial for you to know how to fight. Because one day, I'll be gone and you'll lead the orc clans." said Durotan. "I don't know if I'm ready to fight." said Go'el. "Trust me, you will. It will take some time, but one day, you will become the greatest warrior in our history. Now let's begin." said Durotan.


	4. A Rough Day Of Training

Right as Durotan and Go'el were about to start training, Durotan looked at Go'el's diaper and thought to himself "Maybe I should do something different? I hope he doesn't grow to resent me." "Go'el, before we officially begin, I need you to do something for me." said Durotan. "Okay, father. What do you need me to do?" said Go'el. "I know you're not going to like it, but I need you to take your diaper off." said Durotan. Go'el was shocked and said, "What?" "I need you to take off your diaper." said Durotan. "Why, father?" asked Go'el. "Go'el, I want you to look at me. What do you notice about me?" asked Durotan. "Um, you're naked." said Go'el. "Correct. I am 100% naked and I show no shame about it. Since you are my offspring, I thought it would make sense to get you out of your comfort zone." said Durotan. "But father, you know I need this diaper." said Go'el. "I know. I want us to try this at least once and if you don't like it, you can keep the diaper on for future training sessions. Sound reasonable?" said Durotan. "Sure, I guess." said Go'el. "Good. Now take off the diaper." said Durotan.

Go'el pulled his diaper down to his ankles and threw it to the side. He started to get nervous and asked, "But what if I have an accident?" "Don't worry about that. If you have one, it won't be a big deal. Just focus on the training. Okay?" said Durotan. "Okay." said Go'el. "Now, the first thing you need to do is to try and strike me." said Durotan. Go'el charged towards his father and tried to throw a punch at him. Durotan easily grabbed his hand and said, "Charging like that will not help you on the battlefield." He let go of Go'el's hand and said, "Now try to kick me." Go'el lifted his right foot and attempted to land a kick on Durotan. However, Durotan grabbed his foot and said, "Not bad, but don't lift your leg up before attacking. Enemies will spot it and they'll take you down."

"Okay, now I need you to do as many push-ups as you can." said Durotan. Go'el got into position and began his push-ups. Midway through a push-up, Go'el felt himself peeing on the ground. "Dad?" said Go'el. "Don't worry, just keep going." said Durotan. As Go'el continued his push-ups, the pee continued to flow. Once he was done, he saw a puddle of his own urine and was grossed out. "Good job, son. I'm proud you managed to complete the push-ups, even with your weakened bladder." said Durotan. "Thanks, Dad." said Go'el.

Durotan looked around and saw a medium-sized log. "Okay Go'el, the last thing I need you to do is to pick up that log over there." said Durotan. "For how long?" asked Go'el. "As long as you possibly can." said Durotan. Go'el obeyed his father and picked up the log. He noticed how heavy the log was and he struggled to pick it up. Once he did, he started to feel a painful stomach cramp. He knew exactly what this meant. "Dad, I have to go." said Go'el. "Right now?" asked Durotan. Just as Go'el was about to respond, he felt his bowels loosen and saw the diarrhea rush down his legs. It took a few minutes for the diarrhea to stop and Go'el started to cry. "Daddy." said Go'el as tears poured down his face. Durotan comforted Go'el and said, "Don't cry. It wasn't your fault. You had no control over it." After a few minutes, Go'el stopped crying and asked Durotan, "Can we please go home?" "First, you need to be cleaned. After that, then we will go home." said Durotan.


	5. Going Home

Once he cleaned Go'el in a nearby river and put his diaper back on him, Durotan was ready to take his son home after a very rough day. He realized that simply ignoring Go'el's bladder and bowel issues was a mistake and he would have to find a way to work around it. Durotan put Go'el on his shoulders and they started to walk home.

While walking home, Go'el asked Durotan, "Dad, will I ever be a great warrior like you?"

"Of course you will, Go'el. With enough training and practice, you'll end up surpassing me when it comes to becoming a great warrior." said Durotan.

"But what about my bladder and bowel problems? How I am supposed to deal with those while on the battlefield?" asked Go'el.

"We can work around that, my son. I've seen orcs overcome injuries, disabilities, and even getting poisoned. Trust me, it will not be as difficult as you think." said Durotan.

"Okay, Dad. What's Mom going to do, when she finds out about my accident?" asked Go'el.

"We're going to discuss it when we get home. And don't worry, you're not getting punished." said Durotan.

After 15 minutes of walking, Durotan and Go'el made it back to their hut and saw Draka waiting for them.

"So how was your first day of training?" asked Draka.

"Not great." Go'el said with his head down in embarrassment.

"He had an accident while training. I cleaned him in a nearby river before heading home." said Durotan as he put Go'el back on the ground.

Draka hugged Go'el before saying, "Oh, you poor thing. I'm sorry that had to happen to you. I know what will make you feel better."

"What?" asked Go'el.

"Tonight, we're having roasted chicken and soup." said Draka.

"My favorite! Thanks Mom!" said Go'el.

"It'll be ready in half an hour, so you can play outside until then. And make sure you wash your hands before eating." said Draka.

Go'el then left the hut and played in the grass. Meanwhile, Durotan and Draka were discussing Go'el's accident.

"So what happened?" asked Draka.

"Right before we started training, I told him to take off his diaper. I did this in order to get him out of his comfort zone and because I didn't think anything would happen. Obviously, I was wrong." said Durotan.

"What did he do?" asked Draka.

"Well, during a push-up exercise, he started to pee on the ground and I told him to keep on going. Then, when he tried to lift a log, his stomach cramped up and he lost all control of his bowels for several minutes." said Durotan.

"Poor child. I wish he didn't have to live like this." said Draka.

"Me too, but there's nothing we can do about it. All we can do is figure out how we can work around it. Maybe we can give him thicker diapers." said Durotan.

"Perhaps, but we can think about that another time. Right now, I need you to help me make dinner." said Draka.

"Sure thing, my love." said Durotan.

After eating dinner, Durotan heard a knock outside his hut and went outside to find Orgrim Doomhammer, Durotan's best friend, waiting for him.

"Orgrim, what brings you to my hut?" asked Durotan.

"I have something important to tell you." said Orgrim.

"Okay. If you need to talk, we can talk in my hut." said Durotan.

"No, I would be better if we talked outside. Alone." said Orgrim.

"Alright then." said Durotan as he and Orgrim left the hut.

Once they were far enough away from the other orc huts, Orgrim told Durotan about an important change he was making to his life.

"Durotan, when you told me you liked to be naked, I honestly didn't know how to feel. I thought it was a bit strange at first, but after years of thinking about it, I've decided to follow in your footsteps and become a nudist." said Orgrim.

"Orgrim, that's great! I know it must have been hard to admit that out loud, even to your best friend. Hell, it was difficult for me to admit it before I engaged in Mak'gora with Gul'dan. But I'm glad you got that off your chest." said Durotan.

The two orcs then hugged each other, before Orgrim said, "Thanks, Durotan. I can always count on you being supportive of my decisions."

"So, when will you start being a nudist?" asked Durotan.

"I was thinking about starting tomorrow with you by my side. That way it'll be more comfortable." said Orgrim.

"I guess it's settled then. Tomorrow at noon, you'll begin your life as a nudist. Sound good?" said Durotan.

"Sounds great. I'll guess I'll see you tomorrow. Have a good night, Durotan." said Orgrim.

"And a good night to you as well, Orgrim." said Orgrim.

Once Orgrim left, Durotan went back into his hut and spent the rest of the night with his loved ones.

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know it's been an eternity since I updated this story and I apologize for that. I thought about updating this story back in October, but then whole Blizzard/Hong Kong controversy went down and I didn't think it would particularly good timing, so I delayed it. The next chapter will deal with Orgrim becoming a nudist and will include some lighthearted fluff, since they're best friends. Other than that, I hope you all have a wonderful day. Bye for now.**


End file.
